


Hot Like Puppy Piles

by majorbisexualdisaster



Series: Hot Like [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Ghost is a Good Boy (ASoIaF), Jon Snow Knows Nothing, Jon Snow and the Starks Are Not Related, Puppies, direwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorbisexualdisaster/pseuds/majorbisexualdisaster
Summary: The Stark children adopt six wolfdog pups. It goes about as well as one expects.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Hot Like [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989706
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	Hot Like Puppy Piles

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last fic in this series...I hope you enjoy!

Jon trudges through the thick blanket of snow on the sidewalk, his breath misting in the cold air. Sansa is finally back from the weekend trip to her uncle's place down in Riverrun, but it feels like an eternity since Jon last saw her. He stomps his boots off on the Starks' shovelled stoop before knocking on the door. Rickon throws open the door and runs away without so much as a hello. 

The place is a mess.

Grey, shedded fur covers every available surface. The front closet is half-torn off its hinges, puffs of down scattered around chewed shoes. A blur of red crosses his vision and Jon looks up to see the-normally-impeccably-dressed-Catelyn-Stark in sweatpants and a messy bun, covered in fur.

"Take it," she says, tossing a white ball of fur into Jon's arms. "I cannot deal with _another_ one of these things." When it begins to move, Jon's first thought is _trouble with tribbles_ , but upon looking closer, he sees beady red eyes and a black snout. _A puppy_.

Catelyn leaves him standing in the hall, melting snow dripping from his hair. He steps out of his boots and makes his way up to Sansa's room. On the landing, a grey husky rushes past him, nearly sending him tumbling back down the stairs.

"Nymeria! _come back_!" Arya shouts, racing down the stairs, calling "Hi Jon," over her shoulder. 

More fur decorates the upstairs floor, standing out against the dark hardwood. The pup in his arms squirms, opening its mouth in a silent yawn, before nestling closer to Jon's chest. He watches with a small smile on his face.

"I see Mum gave you the best one," Sansa says. Jon's head shoots up so fast he's sure he's got whiplash. She's smiling at him, all white teeth and sunshine, blue eyes crinkled at the corners. "Well, after Lady, of course."

"Hi," Jon whispers. Still, after all these weeks of dating her (after living in her house for most of his _life_ ), she manages to steal his breath away every time. "Who's Lady?"

She takes his hand in hers and pulls her into her room. A light grey puppy lies curled up at the foot of her bed, its head perks up when it sees Sansa, yipping excitedly. Sansa picks the pup up, cooing nonsense at it. "Lady, this is my boyfriend, Jon. Jon, this is Lady."

"Hello," Jon says. Sansa laughs.

"I missed you," Sansa says as they sit down on her bed. Jon places his pup next to Sansa's. 

"Me too. How was your uncle's party?"

She launches into a half-hour explanation about how her uncle set Catelyn's uncle's hair on fire because of his _incompetence_. Then, how the burnt-hair incident somehow caused Sansa's aunt to get her hair stuck in the sink grinder and how that incited Arya and Rickon to break it with trinkets from around the house and now they have to repay their uncle the repair costs, even though they're only twelve and eight. 

"Sounds like an _interesting_ weekend," Jon says, drawing patterns over Sansa's knees. "Where'd you get the pups?"

Her face brightens like a summer morning. "They're northern wolfdogs and we found them in a shelter, all six of them. We couldn't just leave them there."

"Catelyn agreed to it?"

Sansa grins. "Not exactly. Uh, we were with Dad and bought them and there we convinced Mum not to send them back."

Jon laughs, disturbing the two puppies on the bed. They glare at him, small eyes narrowed. "Hey, what did you name this one?"

"Ghost. He doesn't make any noise at all and he's an albino." She picks Lady up and puts her in her lap, running her finger's through the puppy's hair. "Mum hates him though 'cause he shed more than the rest of them."

Jon looks down at his black shirt. Well, it was black. Small tuffs of white furs clings all over the fabric. It falls like snow as he brushes it off on Sansa's floor. 

Something shatters in the hallway and they both burst out laughing. Robb races into the room, slamming the door behind him and panting heavily. 

"Grey Wind just broke Mum's mum's vase," he says, locking the door and slumping down on the floor. 

Sansa swears. "The blue one with the flowers?"

Robb nods, face hidden between his knees. "She's going to kill him, then me, then the rest of them." His head shoots up and he stares at Jon. "You could take them and we could all visit, that works."

Jon shakes his head, curls flying into his face. "No, are you _crazy_? They'd be alone for hours on end, my house would be destroyed."

"In all fairness, it would be destroyed even if you were there."

Jon raises an unimpressed eyebrow. "No."

Robb sighs. "Then I guess the murder of six, innocent puppies will be on your hands."

"Quit it with the dramatics, Robb. Mum isn't going to _kill_ them."

The Stark children (and Jon) are seated in the living room, the puppies all lying on top of the floor in a mess of wriggling, furry bodies. They yip enthusiastically as they roll around on each other. Ghost is at the top of the pile, the runt of the litter wiggling around on his bigger siblings. The fire is roaring in the hearth behind them as Catelyn paces back and forth in front of them, flyaway hairs and prominent stress lines on her face.

"This—" she waves her hand at the sleeping puppies "—cannot happen. My mother's vase is broken, everyone's shoes have holes in them, there is fur _everywhere_." Rickon sneezes. "And your brother is allergic to dogs!"

"'M not," Rickon protests between sneezes. "'S just th' flu, Mum."

Catelyn barrels on, ignoring all her children's protests. "Our house looks like a war zone, there is _pee_ on my carpet, I have not slept properly since we left Riverrun. No. They have to go."

"But Mum—"

"I will not hear it, Robb. They all need to be gone by the end of the week."

"Cat—"

"I'm still mad at you."

She turns and leaves the room, six shocked Starks left behind.

"You can change her mind, right Dad?" Arya asks, hand tight in Nymeria's fur. "I don't want to have to send Nymeria away." A chorus of similar appeals echoes across the room, all pleading faces and tearful eyes (can they _all_ cry on command?).

Ned shakes his head. "Arya, I don't—your mother—we never asked her...and you have to admit our house is a disaster."

"But they're just puppies," Bran whines. "Look at them, they're so little. They just need to learn."

Jon sighs. "My friend Tormund lives up in Hardhome, he owns a big farm they could live on."

"Would he take all of them?" Arya asks, hope shining in her grey eyes. 

"I'd have to ask him, but I'm sure he will. He likes all kinds of animals."

"Your friend's farm isn't some euphemism for euthanizing them, right?" Sansa asks once the rest of the Starks have left. 

Jon stares at her. "No, I'm not—I don't want them dead, Sansa."

"Just making sure. I think we're going to have weekly visits up to Hardhome now." She laughs and watches the puppy pile with sad eyes. "I'm going to miss them."

Jon wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her head into the crook of his neck. "Your house literally looks like a hurricane has passed through here. Besides, don't you think they'll be better suited in a place they can run and be free?"

Sansa lifts her head off his shoulders and glares at him. "You make it sound like they're going to _die_ Jon."

"I do not! I'm just saying they'll be in a better place."

"You do realize you just proved my point."

They stay curled up together in front of the fire, watching as one by one, the pups fall asleep. Ghost wanders over to their feet and Sansa picks him up, placing the little ball of fur in her lap. Their laced fingers stroke his soft fur in tandem, lulling them both to sleep.

Jon wakes with a crick in his neck and dried drool on the corner of his mouth. Sansa is sleeping on his shoulder and Ghost is curled up in her lap. He gently lays her down and stands, his spine popping as he stretches. Ghost shifts and nearly rolls off the couch. Jon picks him up and watches as his red eyes blink open. 

"Shit," he mutters as his heart clenches at the sight of the yawning puppy. "You'll be a good boy for me, won't you, Ghost?" The pup wriggles in his hands, nibbling on one of Jon's fingers with his toothless mouth. 

He pulls out his phone and texts Tormund. 

Tormund  
  
hey...ive got five wolfdog pups up for adoption  
  
u in?  
  


Well, his mum's always wanted a dog. 

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you got the 'trouble with tribbles' thing, I love you forever
> 
> also putting the actual image of Jon's text took forever but I love how it turned out like the power of basic HTML code awes me


End file.
